First consider the expression for: Take the product of $1$ and $x$ and add $4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-1$ and the product of $2$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $1$ and $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What does adding $4$ to $x$ do? $1x$ $ + 4$ What is the quantity of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (1x + 4) = \color{orange}{2(x+4)}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $\color{orange}{2(x+4)}$ $2(x+4)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(x+4)-1$.